


From One Spy to Another

by DoctorTrekLock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, Gen, M/M, SHIELD and MI17 are friends, always sneaking into unexpected places, spies man, this just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: "Mr. Holmes, good to see you again.""Agent Coulson, always a pleasure. Come, have a seat. Brandy?""If you don't mind."
Relationships: Background Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Phil Coulson & Mycroft Holmes, background Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	From One Spy to Another

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. I was planning on working on some other fics that have been betaed but not posted, or half-written but never finished. But then this just sort wrote itself all at once. Ta-da!
> 
> As you can see from the tags, I spontaneously decided Mycroft works for MI17, which was theoretically disbanded, but served as a sort of Military Intelligence "Head Office" during WWII. I found it [here](https://www.theguardian.com/notesandqueries/query/0,5753,-20949,00.html) after ten seconds of googling the difference between MI5 and MI6 and being unable to determine which Mycroft would work for.
> 
> So Mycroft and Phil both work for spy organizations that don't technically exist. XD

"Sir, our American counterpart is having some trouble with their London branch. A representative would like to meet with you."

"Mmm. Very well. Set up the meeting."

"His flight just landed, sir. He would like to meet with you in forty-five minutes, if you're amenable."

"I should be able to spare a few moments. Push the meeting with the Prime Minister until five. It's not as if Iran is going anywhere."

"Yes, sir."

\--

"Mr. Holmes, good to see you again."

"Agent Coulson, always a pleasure. Come, have a seat. Brandy?"

"If you don't mind."

"I must admit I was expecting your employer."

"We decided that he can be a little...conspicuous. And there have been recent difficulties with our overseers that he needed to deal with."

"Ah, yes. The World Security Council, isn't it?"

"Yes. It must be nice to have the sort of freedom you enjoy over here."

"Mmm. The Queen has no desire to know our business unless it's going to cause international incident she needs to be aware of. And Parliament is easily swayed by our arguments."

"Unfortunately, the WSC isn't nearly as reasonable."

"Quite. Now, my assistant tells me you've been having some trouble?"

"Unfortunately. Five of our operations have been compromised in the last six months, all based out of the London branch. One or two might be a coincidence, but five..."

"A mole."

"Correct. Someone's been selling us out, and we need to know who. I've been working on this from New York, but there haven't been any connections that I've found. No common agents, no common targets. Not even a common region."

"And you're asking for my help."

"An agent of my caliber showing up at the London office would cause a stir. There isn't anyone on the inside we can trust for certain, and knowledge of the leak's existence is restricted to the highest level."

"But you trust my agents?"

"I'm trusting you. And I'm trusting that you trust them."

"And in exchange—"

"The usual favors, yes."

"I have a few people in mind who wouldn't object to liaisoning with the Americans for a short time."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes."

"Not at all, Agent Coulson. I imagine I might turn up at your door if I found myself in a similar position."

"Please do. Not that I'm hoping for— You don't wish this sort of thing on your allies."

"Of course. More brandy?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"You've acquired some new jewelry since the last time I saw you."

"Hmm? Oh, the ring. Yes. We've been married, what, six years now?"

"And judging from the look on your face, this change has been a positive one?"

"God yes. Clint's amazing. I'm still surprised he decided to take a chance on me at all."

"I understand the feeling."

"Really?"

"Is that a surprise?"

"I just wouldn't have expected— Although, really, it's nothing that hasn't been said about me, so I shouldn't be shocked. Is it going well?"

"Yes. Yes it has. He's...well, I understand your fervor."

"And judging by the look on your face—"

"Yes, I suppose turnabout is fair play. Gregory has been remarkably understanding about the hours I keep. His own employment can have an unpredictable schedule as well."

"Not job, then?"

"No, not job. Gregory works as a Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard."

"That's got to be rough sometimes. Clint's at SHIELD with me. Under my direct supervision, in fact. Not that I'd let anyone else look after him; he's too much of a trouble magnet for that. He hasn't got quite my clearance level, but I can't imagine trying to make it work with someone who wasn't in the game."

"Gregory knows enough about what I do to make it work. He also works with my brother on occasion, so his clearance level is...substantial, not that he knows it."

"Is your brother doing well?"

"Better than can be expected, in fact. Through a miracle that could only have been Fate or God, he managed to acquire a flatmate and co-conspirator. John has managed to temper him to the point where he can engage in normal human contact for up to half an hour without managing to thoroughly insult his conversational partner."

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting your brother, but I have heard plenty of stories. John must be a saint."

"Quite. I have considered nominating him for sainthood, but the paperwork is far too tedious."

"Well I— God, is that the time? I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Holmes, but I'm afraid I've got to get going. My flight leaves in...an hour and a half from Heathrow and I'll bet traffic is a nightmare."

"Mycroft, please. We've discussed my partner at length; I think you've earned the name. I can have a car brought around for you, if you like. I wouldn't inflict London traffic on anyone."

"Thanks. That would be great. And it's Phil, for the same reasons. I best be—oh god—going then. Sorry. Jet lag, you know how it is."

"Indeed I do. A yawn or two here and there is nothing. I once fell asleep in the middle of a meeting with the Japanese Prime Minister. Not that I think he noticed."

"Well, it's been great. Thank you for seeing me, Mycroft. I know it was short notice."

"Not at all, Phil. I'll see what I can do in regards to this matter."

"Look me up next time you're in New York. I'll break out the scotch."

"Certainly. Have a good flight."

\--

"Anthea, please make sure Agent Coulson reaches Heathrow in a timely manner."

"Yes, sir."

"And have copies of our files on the members of the World Security Council couriered to his office. Eyes Only clearance, of course."

"Sir?"

"I owe the man a belated wedding present."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
